Father and son
by Killermaverick
Summary: A mission for a father and his son. Happy fathers day!


MS: Hey guys!! Happy Father's Day to any dads out there!!

Also, this story is dedicated to my dad. Happy Father's Day

dad!! Enjoy!! Also, the father and son in this story are fictitious

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father and son

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two spartans were walking down the hall of the Cairo station. They were heading to their

rooms after a mission success. " So dad, that was an intense mission. It seems like the Covenant

are getting stronger every battle." the smaller spartan said. The taller one just sighed. " Well son,

they probably are. That's why every spartan needs to be ready for anything to protect Earth.

We don't want the same thing to happen like at Reach." The taller one said. " Yeah, so many

people died from that battle. And for what? A mission being aborted for evacuation." the smaller

spartan said. He seemed angry toward what he said. He then relaxed. " Still, it makes

it more challenging and fun to fight. Also, I like to see the little grunts soil themselves in

fear." The smaller one chuckled. The taller one just chuckled too at the comment. " Well,

Jason, funny or not, it's our duty to protect the weak from the Covenant." The taller spartan

said. Jason just stopped. " Yeah..." he said. The Father then brightened up. " But still,

the past is behind us. Let's hurry up and go to our rooms. Because of a mission

success, we get to eat in our rooms today. Also, it's chili burger night." he said,

temptingly. The smaller one brightened up. " Oh yeah! I love chili dog night!!"

They then walked a bit faster towards their rooms.

Flashback, during battle

The battle was intense. Hundreds of spartans were killed, but

the same problems were with the Covenant. As the numbers were

lowering, so was hope. During the battle, three spartans were running through

the ruins. They fought Covenant after Covenant, trying to get the designs of the

High Charity. A 7-man squad ran, trying to get the designs. Currently, there

are 3 left. As they were running, they stopped in a clearing. The 3-man group

involved the father and son, and their friend Jacob. They were overlooking a

map. " Okay, so the best thing to do is to go through section A-5 undetected.

Then we disable the autoturrets. That way, squads Delta and Echo can ge-

AAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!!!!" Jacob was interrupted as soon as a carbine shot

nailed him in the arm. Two Elites were running up to the 3-man group. " Run!!"

Marcus( the father) said. They then ran down the hallway of the ancient ruin.

" Okay, change of plans. We instead run to autoturret mainframe through the

secret tunnels through the passageways. We then de-activate the autoturrets,

get the designs, and run, hoping that we don't get shot!" Marcus said. As soon

at they were in a clearing, Jacob used his comlink. " Alpha-310, this is squad

Beta! We're being chased by a group of Elites! We also have a wounded soldier!

Please assist!" Jason yelled. There was a bit of static, then there was a response.

" Beta group, hold on! We're getting ready to land!" A pelican then descended,

still hovering just above the ground. The marines gave the spartans some weapons

and took Jacob to leave the battlefield. " Be carefull." Jacob said. " Don't worry,

we will." Marcus said. As the ship was out of their eyesight, three Elites

came into the clearing. "Fire!" the leader yelled. Marcus then looked at

Jason. " Take cover!" They then took cover behind an old, broken down wall.

From which, they started attacking. As Jason was firing a battle rifle,

Marcus used his shotgun. Since they were in Mach-5 armor instead of

Mach-4, they were like natural elite spartans. As the number of elites

grew, Jason got an egg-like object, took the key out of it and threw it

to the elites. " Grenade!" The elite yelled. An explosion was heard.

Still, the numbers were growing. Marcus then spotted something.

" Jason, let's take this tunnel!" Jason nodded, and quickly went to the cover

of the tunnel, and moved it out of the way. They then jumped in, and

covered the lid. Fortunately, the Covenant were unknowing of the underground passage.

Because of that, the passage to the target was without casualty. As

soon as they found another lid above them, Marcus and Jason climbed the

ladder, took off the lid, and got into the large room. The autoturret system

was the size of an Elephant! " Man, this thing is too strong for rockets suprisingly.

You know what to do dad." Jason said. Marcus just nodded, and took out what

looked like a plasma grenade. " Good thing we improved our explosive

technology. With these charges, we can blow this up in no time." Marcus said.

They then set up the charges all over the machine. They were set on 5 minutes.

" Well, with that out of the way, let's get out of here. The other teams can get

the designs." Jason said. Marcus hesitated at first, but agreed, seeing the conditions

they were in.They then found two banshees. They then took them, and took off.

Also, the other Banshees thought they were their own. As soon as they landed,

telling the Marines who they are preventing bloodshed, they met with

Seargant Johnson. " So did you blow up the system?" he asked.

Jason only looked at his internal clock. " You'll see in 5..4..3..2..1." At that,

part of the ruins exploded. Johnson was shocked. " Whoah, what did you use?!"

Marcus then just sighed. " We used the new detonators." Johnson understood with

a nod, and contacted the other groups. " Groups Delta and Echo, move in!"

The groups then followed orders. While Delta was distracted the Covenant, Echo

snuck in and stole the design. As soon as they were back, the entire army

of spartans and marines flew off with a successful mission.

**Normal Time, Marcus's room**

Marcus just got into his roo, and sighed. However,

something on his bed caught his attention. It was a brightly rapped

package with a note. The note said, 'Happy Father's day, Dad!

Love, Jason.' Marcus then opened the package. In it was

a photo of him and Jason back then when they were like a normal family.

Jacob just smiled. " _This is probably the best Father's day i've had in_

_years._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Phew!! That was a long story to type. Once again, Happy Father's

Day, dad!! Love your favorite son, even though i'm your only one! Still,

Happy Father's day!!


End file.
